Deluxe Digital Studios
Logo descriptions by logodoctor99, BenIsRandom, LogosSuper142, and AlbertoTheMonkey, Logo captures by EnormousRat and Muzzarino, Video captures courtesy of KrspySkrmnChkn, GoAnimateFan199Pro (uploaded by StephenCezar15), Muzzarino, BLUHECX, and Other Files, Editions by Muzzarino and BenIsRandom, Fixes by Combopandafan100 1st Logo (2002-2005) Logo: On a black/white gradient BG, a red globe zooms out while rotating. Then, it becomes solid as the word "deluxe" fades on it (forming the Deluxe Corporation logo). "digital" flies out from the circle letter-by-letter, as "production services", in white, appears under "STUDIOS", which appears letter-by-letter under "ital". The Deluxe logo then flashes, and "A DIVISION OF DELUXE MEDIA SERVICES LLC" fades in. Variant: A still version exists. FX/SFX: The globe moving, the letters appearing. Music/Sounds: A synth drone is heard all throughout the logo. When the letters appear, several whooshes and beeps are heard, and a boom is heard at the end. None for the still version. Availability: Fairly common. Seen at the end of Universal Studios and 20th Century Fox DVDs from the period as well as a few MGM releases, such as The Cat In The Hat, The Land Before Time, The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists, The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island, The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock, The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration, The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses, Beethoven's 5th, Casper, Babe, E.T. The Extra Terrestrial, Van Helsing, Fat Albert (2004 film), the Problem Child Tantrum Pack DVD set, Santa Vs. The Snowman DVD, Two Brothers, Thunderbirds, Balto III: Wings of Change, The Sandlot 2, and the Back to the Future: The Complete Trilogy DVD set from 2002.The still version is on the 2002 DVD of The Money Pit and the 2003 DVD releases of Babe, the John Hughes High School Reunion Collection DVD set (which included Sixteen Candles, The Breakfast Club and Weird Science), Midnight Run and the "Double Secret Probation Edition" DVD of National Lampoon's Animal House. Sometimes paired with the Macrovision logo. Can be paired with the Macrovision logo and seen on The American 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment DVD Fullscreen V.1.3 of Warrior Cats: Fire and Ice: The Movie. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The whooshing sounds and the loud "boom" may startle more than a few. None for the still version. 2nd Logo (2005-2006) Nickname: "The Grid" Logo: An iris-in effect brings forth a red/black background with a grid and scrolling 1/0 binary codes. The Deluxe Digital Studios logo from before flies faintly over the background. Then, a transparent square flashes in, where the Deluxe circle zooms out and "digital" and "studios" slide in. The text "DESIGN", "COMPRESSION", and "AUTHORING" appear above the square, fading in word-by-word and the text slowly spacing out, before it stops at "PRODUCTION SERVICES". The codes and text continue to move as the logo fades out. Variant: On most Universal Studios DVDs, below reads "A DIVISION OF DELUXE LABORATORIES" with red glow. FX/SFX: The binary text scrolling, the flash, the (changing) text fading. Music/Sounds: A sound that sounds like air blowing, then a loud whoosh sound when the square flashes. Availability: Quite rare, because this was only used for a year. Still, it's seen at the end of 2005 Universal Studios DVDs such as Kicking and Screaming, The Perfect Man, and the 2-Disc 30th Anniversary Edition of Jaws. It is also used in the Double Feature of The Land Before Time Collection, such as 2 Dino-Mite Movies, 2 Great Movies Featuring Chomper, 2 Mysteries Beyond the Great Valley, 2 Big Dino-Riffic Adventures, and 2 Tales of Discovery and Friendship. It was also used on 2005-2006 DVDs from 20th Century Fox such as Robots, Because of Winn-Dixie, Anastasia, Ice Age 2006 Super Cool Edition DVD, The Simpsons: The Complete Sixth Season DVD set, Aquamarine and the 2-Disc Collector's Edition DVDs of The Fly (1986 remake) and The Fly II (1989 sequel). Can be seen on 2005-2007 New Line DVDs such as Warrior Cats: Into The Wild: The Movie, A Nightmare on Elm Street 2, The American Way, Warrior Cats - Into The Wild and Mother Goose Songs & Rhymes Vol. 1-3. Scare Factor: Low to medium, mostly because of the loud whoosh sound. 3rd Logo (2006-2016) Logo: On a white background, the Deluxe Digital Studios logo sketches itself in a tilted position. As the logo tilts itself to the center, its normal colors begin painting in. The Deluxe circle becomes CGI as the text on it shoots out letter-by-letter. To the tune of the logo music, all of the logo then fully renders in CGI as the background becomes a blue/greenish metal flooring. The logo's shadow moves from right to left. Variants: * On the pan and scan version seen on full-screen only DVDs, the logo starts at the left side and when it tilts, the logo pans until it's centered. ** On Blu-ray releases, the logo cuts to black instead of fading out and the red Circle is blue. Music/Sounds: A piano theme that builds up to a majestic climax. Availability: Very common. *It's seen at the end of 2006-16 Universal DVDs, HD DVDs, and Blu-rays, such as United 93 (on which it first appeared), Heroes: Season One, Because I Said So, Evan Almighty, The Break-Up, Coraline, Man of the Year, Curious George, The Secret of My Success (included in the Michael J. Fox Comedy Favorites Collection, but only that disc has the logo), The Bourne Ultimatum, Mr. Bean's Holiday, Johnny English Reborn, the 2011 Blu-rays of Billy Madison and Uncle Buck, The Grey, The Incredible Hulk, Tower Heist, Ride Along, Hop, the first two Despicable Me movies, and Minions. *It was also used at the end of some Fox DVDs, and most Blu-rays from 2006-09 (some BDs from 2007-09 instead have the Panasonic Blu-Ray Authoring and Video Compression logo) like How I Met Your Mother: The Complete First Season, Night at the Museum, X-Men: The Last Stand, X-Men Origins: Wolverine, Miracle on 34th Street (1947), The Omen (2006), and Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who!. It also shows up on Fox-distributed MGM titles like Valkyrie, Igor, Eight Men Out: 20th Anniversary Edition, and Quantum of Solace, and Summit Entertainment titles from 2008-12 like the first four Twilight movies, and Red. It doesn't appear on the original release of Barbie and the 12 Dancing Princesses, but subsequent Barbie titles from this timeframe do have it. Some of the last releases to use this were Steve Jobs and The Danish Girl *It can be seen at the end of the Lionsgate release of The Last Unicorn. It can be seen at the end of the Feature Films for Families releases of Wizards of the Lost Kingdom, Tamagotchi Video Adventures and Don Bluth's Tamagotchi: The Movie. *It Is Used with National Electronic Distributors Association. Scare Factor: None. It's a great logo. 4th Logo (December 6, 2016-present) Logo: On a white background, 3 red swirls fly into the screen as a bright red light moves in to the center of the screen. The swirls form the Deluxe circle from the previous logos, however "deluxe" is in a different font. There are still some swirls in the circle. The "Digital Studios" text is also absent. Variants: * on Blu Rays, Like Before, The circle is Blue, * in Theaters, the logo is bright and the Circle glows. * in Some DVDs, The Circle can Virue: ** The Secret Life of Pets: the circle now has red dog ears. it has black eyes, a black dog nose and a black dog mouth. ** Sing: the circle is shaped like a microphone. ** Rock Dog: the circle is shaped like a guitar to make it like the film. ** Ratchet and Clank: the circle is shaped like a gear and the red is gray. ** Bedland Releases: it's in g-major with cosmic sounds. ** Isle of Dogs and Lady and the Tramp 2019: same as the secret life of pets variant, but the dog is now tan. ** Minions and Despicable me 3: the Circle is yellow, the text is black, and the logo is in a tic-tac shape. ** Logan and Logan Lucky: the text now reads "Logan". ** Smallfoot: the circle is light blue with icebergs and falls down as it's formed. ** SML: Best of Jeffy and Best of Mario: The circle is replaced by poop with the usual text on it. FX/SFX: Again, nice CGI. However... Cheesy Factor: ...for a big screen, the circle is a bit too small. If the circle were bigger, then there wouldn't be any problems. The logo also doesn't have a "Digital Studios" indicator. That's practically it, though. The rest is pretty good. Music/Sounds: A long whoosh accompanied by twinkling sounds. Availability: Brand new. Was first seen on DVD release of Barbie: Star Light Adventure. It can be seen on most new releases such as Race, The Huntsman: Winter's War, Popstar: Never Stop Never Stopping, Kubo and the Two strings, Almost Christmas, The Secret Life of Pets 1 and 2'', ''Sing, Ratchet and Clank, and Despicable Me 3. in Curious George: Royal Monkey, the logo is absent Scare Factor: None to minimal. The long whoosh could get to some, and it could startle those expecting the previous logo, but this is a great logo nevertheless. Category:Logos Category:Universal Studios Category:20th Century Fox Category:New Line Cinema